


Heat of the Moment

by dara3008



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex?, Blowjobs, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Getting Together, M/M, Nines is smitten but Gavin is too dumb to realise it, PWP, RK900 is Nines, Seriously this is just porn, Sex in a U-Haul, Spit As Lube, Summer, Summer Heat, also my favourite two characters:, but what else is new, frenemies to lovers, snark and sass, sweaty porn, well frustrated sex, while parked that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dara3008/pseuds/dara3008
Summary: Sex in a U-Haul!But if you need more, Gavin and Nines get stuck in a U-Haul together during summer and things take an interesting turn.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, background - Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reloumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloumi/gifts).



> Remember that heat wave in 2020? You know the one. 
> 
> Basically during it, my grandma (I know, sexy topic for a PWP) was moving and to be  
> able to come along and help, I volunteered to ride along in the back of a moving van.  
> Don't worry, it wasn't a long trip, I survived, but the experience triggered the conversation between me and my wonderful friend  
> and beta [Bec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reloumi/profile) about Gavin and Nines getting stuck in a moving van together and finding an interesting activity to pass the time. 
> 
> Clearly, I didn't have nearly as much fun. 
> 
> She also recommends you listen to the classic and wonderful Hot In Herre by Nelly while reading. I'm sure it will elevate this fic into the next level.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

The android fought the urge to roll his eyes, as he was shrugging off his white jacket, his turtleneck quickly following suit. “While the ventilation of my body is excellent, our situation is slowly causing me to overheat. I am simply taking precautions.”

“Well… _don't_.” Shifting, still in his own leather jacket, Gavin moved even closer into the corner he had wedged himself into. “If I have to suffer, then so do you.”

“You do not have to suffer, Detective Reed. You could also rid yourself of some layers.”

“I’m not _stripping_ in front of _you_.” The detective almost hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is stupid! Those fuckers have to come back!”

Nines did roll his eyes, this time. “Well, we are in this predicament because of you.” 

“Me!” Sputtering, Gavin grabbed the closest thing to him and chucked it at the android; who, without much fuss, caught Connor’s lamp and set it back down gently. “Because of me? I’ll have you-”

“You did start this… altercation.”

“Hah.” Standing with a grunt, Gavin grabbed an overstuffed cushion from the couch and slapped Nines right across the face with it. To his displeasure, the android’s head didn’t even move. “I started _this_ alright.”

“I will not-” Another slap. “I will-” Another one. ” _Detec-_ ” A harder one. “Detective!” Before Gavin could hit him a fifth time, Nines caught the pillow mid-strike and tore it away from him. “Stop this childish nonsense.”

Stepping up closer, Gavin levelled him with a long hard look. He clicked his tongue against his back teeth and shrugged, “What’re you going to do about it?”

The android looked down at him, chin raised the faintest bit, a tiny show of defiance. “I am not stooping to your level, Detective. Lose the jacket, or you will faint in approximately thirty-two minutes.” And with that, he took a step back, leaning against the door of the moving van. 

Letting out a low growl, Gavin ripped his jacket off, the hoodie following immediately after, leaving him in a grey t-shirt compared to the white undershirt Nine’s was wearing. “ _Whatever_.”

The partners had been stuck in the _stupid_ van for about half an hour already, as the antique alarm jammed into one of the boxes sadistically showed him. The heat from the outside was practically baking them alive with their only relief from the glorified prison being the somewhat cool metal floor. It was horrendous. Gavin mindlessly ran his hand through his sweat-soaked hair and moved to sit down on the grey couch. It was all fucking Connor and Anderson’s fault. _Okay_ , so Gavin and Nines _had_ been bitching at each other, but that wasn’t reason enough to fucking _lock_ them in a U-Haul in the middle of summer. They were _always_ bitching at each other. 

It was basically their _thing_. 

On this occasion, however, Nines _might_ have said something about Gavin’s upbringing, and Gavin _might_ have said something about Nines’... _non-humanness_ , so Connor had snapped. And suddenly they were here, locked inside and slowly _boiling_ with Connor’s furniture as their only companion, while the two _assholes_ were most likely drinking cold shit on the porch and giggling at the predicament they landed the bickering pair in.

Gavin didn't even know why he had _agreed_ to help with Robot One's move, especially after finding out that Robot Two would be there as well. Masochistic tendencies most probably.

Jacket or not, approximately thirty-two minutes later, the detective was still feeling close to passing out. With a pissed off grunt, he tore his shirt off after all. He heard a sound, like a huff and looked up just in time to see Nines’ head moving away. Sitting down on the couch, as he was, Gavin leaned back his head and ran his shirt over his - _ugh_ \- damp throat and chest. “This is torture.”

“Agreed.” There was something off about the android’s voice, even if he maintained his monotone drawl. 

When Gavin looked at him again, he found Nines already looking back. At his chest, to be specific. “What?” 

“I did not say anything.”

“You’re staring, though.” Sitting up, the detective raised his eyebrows. “Like what you see, do you?”

Another weird sound escaped the android, almost a huff of laughter, but a bit choked up as if the thick air in the van was affecting him. “I think the heat is getting to you, Detective.”

Bored out of his mind and sensing an opportunity for entertainment, Gavin slowly started to smirk. “Oh, you _do_.” He stretched to make his muscles move and let his eyes linger on Nines’ scantily clad chest in return. It wasn’t like he had never noticed how good the RK900 looked. A fraction taller than Connor and a lot less soft and approachable, the android was hitting quite close to Gavin’s usual type. And he was a huge asshole, even better. 

Too bad he usually had a giant stick shoved up his ass. 

“Believe me, Detective. Your appearance, clothed or otherwise, causes no reaction in my systems whatsoever.” And yet, Gavin noticed his partner wasn’t _quite_ looking at him, his eyes just barely above his left shoulder. 

Mouth falling the slightest bit open, the detective let out a chuckle. “You’re lying.” He accused confidently and stood, moving towards the android again with two big steps. He hadn't expected the situation to move into _that_ direction, but really, he was hot and bored - how could he resist? “You’re actually lying, that’s _hilarious_.”

“And what about you, Detective?” Glaring, Nines stood still, body tensed. “You think I do not notice your body’s reactions to me? Do you think I cannot hear your heartbeat? See the flush of your skin?” The words were low and hissed. 

Gavin might have blushed if the heat hadn’t left him tinted pink to begin with. If this was any other situation; , maybe at the precinct or during a stakeout, he probably would have snapped back. Would have said something scalding _again_. But they were here, locked inside this furnace. So, light-headed and short of breath as he was, he only grinned and looked up at the android, a challenge in his eyes. “I’ll ask again. _What_ are you going to do about it?”

For a moment, he thought Nines wouldn’t do anything. Only stare. Only watch. But something in his eyes changed, something so expressive and oh so human. Something _changed_ from cold calculation, to _fire_. And when a hand yanked him forward by the back of his neck, Gavin let a grunt escape as hot lips finally met his own. 

Inevitable, really, he thought briefly. That they would end up like this, with Nines’ tongue down Gavin’s throat and Gavin’s hands yanking at his _stupid_ uniform pants. They were too tight, as Gavin constantly pointed out, so managing to open the damn buttons on them - seriously, what trousers had three buttons? - was decidedly too complicated. “Fuck! Wait-” Pushing against his firm chest, Gavin took a second to revel in the frustrated noise that left the android. He let out his own frustrated noise and sank to his knees to get a better grip on the cursed buttons with the added benefit of being able to _see_ the damn things. “There.” The word was mumbled to himself when he finally managed to open them all. 

He hadn’t really planned to stay on his knees, but he made the mistake of looking up. Nines was staring down at him, mouth slightly open, eyes wide. It was the first time Gavin had ever seen him this gobsmacked. Slowly, the android’s hand rose to weave into Gavin’s hair and the detective smirked. 

Well, plans could always be changed. 

“So there is a way to shut you up after all.” Normally, Gavin would have bitched something back, but Nines’ voice was barely audible, almost as if he was breathless. An android - breathless - What a fucking joke. 

Huffing a laugh through his nose, Gavin leaned in to nuzzle and inhale at the android’s crotch, mildly surprised to find a growing bulge and a complete lack of that heady musk he was used to. “And maybe I’ll manage to do the same to you.” He didn’t quite know what he expected when he pulled the pants down, but it wasn’t the perfect image of an above-average human dick. Half erect, at that. “Why do you even have a-”

“Are you complaining, Detective?”

Snorting, Gavin let the knuckle of his finger idly graze over the exposed skin. “I’m about to suck you off.” He mumbled, his touch getting more sure. “I think it’s about time, you start calling me by my first name.” Slowly, he started to let his hand glide over Nines’ dick. Not quite the same feel of real skin, it was a little unnerving, but when he heard the android’s breath hitch, he felt his own cock twitch in response. He frowned at the dry friction, though, and took a second to lick his hand before resuming his motion. 

“That-” Another hitch in his breathing and Nines leaned his back against the van door. “Doesn’t seem quite sanitary.”

“Shut up.” It was said with a smirk though, and Gavin made sure to hold eye contact when his tongue licked over Nines’ dick for the first time. He hummed in appreciation when he noticed the taste wasn’t artificial, as he had almost expected. It simply tasted clean. Keeping his hand on the base, he sank deeper, lips stretching over the thickness. Fully hard, Nines was… big. This would be fun. 

To his credit - or probably Gavin’s, really - Nines did shut up. His hand found it’s way further into Gavin’s hair as he scratched his fingers through it. Involuntarily, Gavin’s other hand moved to the front of his own jeans, palming himself. He groaned around the dick in his mouth, moving his head a little faster. 

He wasn’t sure how it worked, but he did know that Nines could technically enjoy this. He knew it, because he was uncomfortably aware of the fact that Hank and Connor were fucking. On the regular. A lot. But definitely not the point here, so moving on. The point was, he knew Nines could _technically_ enjoy this. 

But actually _feeling_ him enjoy it - if the hand now bunched in his hair was anything to go by - made Gavin's eyes shine in smug satisfaction. “Gavin.” For a moment, he didn’t realise that the android had said his name. “ _Gavin_.” The second time, he did notice and looked up in question. When Nines pulled a little harder on his hair, he pulled away, wiping a hand over his mouth whilst keeping the other one loosely grasped around Nines’ dick. The android was blinking a lot, his LED spinning yellow. Leaning down slightly, he tugged on the hair still in his fist and pulled at Gavin’s arms to make him stand. 

“What?” Nines only looked at him for a moment. “ _What._ ” Just as Gavin was about to ask if he had done something wrong, if the android wanted to stop, he was pulled in again. The kiss was even harder than the first and before he really knew what was happening, Gavin was being pushed down onto the couch with Nines lying down right on top of him, never once breaking their joined lips. “Oh.” He breathed as they parted briefly.

“Not just me.” The android mumbled against his lips. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

Not one to object to something like that, Gavin let his hands wander, pulling Nines’ top over his head while he was at it. While his own body was slick from the heat, Nines’ was dry and soft to the touch, he noticed with slightly pursed lips. Only to laugh a little at the tufts of hair now standing up, the android’s impeccable image finally ruffled up a bit. He almost choked on it, though, because Nines took that opportunity to open his jeans, _annoyingly_ easily. “Oh shit.”

The android grinned against his lips and moved down to mouth at Gavin’s neck as his hand reached inside the opening, completely bypassing the waistband of his underwear, closing his long fingers around his cock. He wasn’t as hesitant as the detective had been, immediately picking up a pace that left Gavin panting faintly. “You taste of salt.” 

The snort that left him this time was involuntary. “Yeah, well, humans sweat.”

“I am not complaining. I find it quite fascinating.” Nines moved up again, lips brushing over Gavin’s cheek. 

“Fuck, do you ever shut up?” Instead of waiting for an answer, , Gavin took that as a personal mission by surging upwards and thrusting his tongue down the android’s throat. He stroked his palm down his partners chest, stopping once he found Nines’ dick again and mirrored the android’s pace, continuing to kiss him again and again _and again_. At some point, his jeans were pushed down under his ass until he became so uncomfortable that he pushed Nines away a bit to get rid of them entirely. The android took that opportunity to move further away and onto the floor. “What are you- _oh_.” It was time for his voice to break, because androids - as it turned out - didn’t have a gag reflex. Fascinating, indeed. “Fuck.”

And since androids were also able to download the entirety of the internet’s knowledge in seconds, it shouldn’t surprise Gavin that Nines’ blowjob skills were fucking amazing. Entirely too soon, he felt his body shudder, too close already. With a grunt, he let his hand move into the android’s hair and gently pushed him back. When Nines only looked at him with wide-blown eyes, he shuddered once more. “Come here.” Gavin pulled him on top of himself again, kissing up from his neck to his mouth until he stopped at his ear. “Nines, I want you to fuck me.”

The android twitched under his hands, pushing himself up to look down at the detective. “Are you certain?”

“Yes, I’m fucking _certain_.” Taking on a mocking tone, Gavin rolled his eyes. “Let me just-” Shuffling around a little he opened his legs wider, the android falling naturally between them. “Keep yourself up.” He ordered, Nines obeying with raised eyebrows. “Open your mouth.”

“I see you are always this commanding.” When Gavin only gave him a look, the android slowly complied, parting his lips. His eyes widened in surprise when the detective proceeded to push his fingers through them. Not far, just into his cheek. He didn’t need more instructions, and with a smirk, he closed his lips again, to slowly coat the digits in lubricant. 

“Oh good, you do have something like saliva.” Gavin joked a little breathlessly, his eyes tracking the sight of his fingers disappearing into the android’s mouth. Once somewhat satisfied, Gavin reached down between them, one hand grasping the android's dick again, starting a languid stroke, whilst his other hand reached further, down to his own ass. Even with nothing providing any sort of relief on his own cock, he was still way too close so he had to be quick about this. But Nines wasn’t small, they didn’t have any lube other than his slick fingers, so a balance of haste and preparation was needed. He inhaled sharply when he allowed one of his fingers to breach.

“Fuck, _Gavin_.” The detective’s eyes widened at the curse, moving from his work between them to meet Nines’ own. He had that gobsmacked look again, his chest moving in human breaths as he looked down between them. “That is- I-”

Gavin chuckled breathlessly. “Did I just break you?” He was pulled into another bruising kiss as an answer, Nines alternating between kissing his lips, his neck, and his collarbone. Gavin enjoyed the attention as he carefully added a second finger, pushing in and out with a low hiss. Nines’ felt hot and heavy in his hand and the detective had to bite down on his lip to prevent an embarrassing whimper to escape. “ _Fuck_ , can’t wait to have you inside me.” 

“ _By rA9_.” The groan that left the android was hot. What was even hotter was the fact that he could effortlessly hold himself up using one arm, with no sign of exertion. He used the other hand to grab Gavin’s oversensitive cock again, stroking slowly. 

The whimper almost escaped him again and Gavin huffed. “Fuck it. Can’t wait.” He scissored his fingers a few times before pulling them out of himself, and sliding up a bit, he pushed Nines’ hand away from his cock and placed it around his own dick. “Come on.”

“Are you cer-”

Rolling his eyes, Gavin shut him up with a kiss. “Fuck me, Nines, come on.” The android surprised him with a blinding grin, hair a mess and eyes still a little wide. He lined himself up and slowly, _torturously_ slowly, pushed inside as Gavin breathed out with the motion. “Holy shit.” He mumbled, pretty content with the pace, because it did burn a fair bit. “Fuck, how are you so big?”

“I was designed to be objectively perfect in every way.” The words would have been _absolutely_ obnoxious if Nines didn’t sound completely wrecked. His grin turned a little softer as concern knitted his brows and he leaned down to pepper tiny kisses over Gavin’s face. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” A little awkward with the sudden softness of it all, Gavin took a deep breath. “Just, gimme a second.” Nines did stop pushing, but he didn’t give him a second. Instead, he grabbed the detective’s cock again and slowly started to move his hand, all the while keeping up the small, affectionate kisses. 

“You feel good.” He breathed against Gavin’s neck and the detective felt his face heat up in embarrassment. “So perfect and tight around me.”

“Jesus, _Nine_.” Panting faintly, Gavin wondered who the _fuck_ had taught the android to talk dirty. “Okay, move.” Before the android could open his mouth again, the detective chuckled. “And don’t ask me if I’m fucking sure again.”

With a grin of his own, Nines nodded and slowly pulled out, only to inch forward again as he kept his hand on Gavin’s cock moving. Just as the detective was about to tell him to actually _move_ , he abruptly did up the pace, leaning down to swallow Gavin’s gasp of surprise. “So perfect.” He mumbled between their lips, tongues sliding together as Gavin’s breathing got harder and harder. 

“Fuck.” Nines felt good inside of him, just the perfect balance of pleasure and slight pain. He shuddered slightly when he felt a tongue drag over his neck. 

Not one to just lie down and get taken, he pushed back a bit, locking his legs around the android’s hips. Using the leverage his legs provided, he thrust his hips at the same time as the android, the sudden depth ripping a harsh and unexpected moan from the detective’s lips. He dragged his teeth slightly over the skin of Nines’ neck, a bit annoyed in the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to leave any marks on the android’s body.

When their eyes met, Nines’ movements got slower again, deeper and somehow more intimate. His eyes seemed to search Gavin’s for something and the detective surged up to catch his lips in a breathless kiss. Burying himself deep, Nines pulled him even closer, their chests sliding together. The kiss broke and the android’s hand drove into Gavin’s wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes. His lips pressed against Gavin’s temple, mouthing down to his cheek. “You feel so hot to the touch.”

“I’d give you the credit, but I’m pretty sure it’s the van.” Blinking up at him, Gavin’s face scrunched up a little when Nines’ movements stilled completely, the look in his eyes getting heated. His chest was moving, mimicking human breathing again, harsh human breathing, as he was only staring down at him. ”What?”

Leaning down the android’s lips found an old scar on Gavin’s chest, tracing it slowly with his tongue. The act made him shiver, both in slight discomfort and the heady lust filling his head. Fingertips feathered over a second one down by his hip, a knife wound from a case about four years ago. Nines seemed almost fascinated by the little imperfections of Gavin’s skin. “Nothing,” He finally answered, leaning back, but he didn’t stop staring, no, his mouth just slowly formed into a smile as his eyes roamed over the detective’s body, his gaze simultaneously hungry and admiring.

Feeling awkward, Gavin finally huffed and pushed him over onto his back, hissing quietly when his dick slid out, the friction just painful enough to sting. He ignored it and moved along to straddle Nines’ waist, grabbing the back of his neck for balance. “Then stop staring and _move_.” 

His other hand closed around the android's dick, lining it up so Gavin could sink onto it again with a groan, Nines’ eyes falling shut as he let out a grunt of his own. He took a second to readjust and then started to move faster than before, driving himself down again and again while his mouth found Nines’ neck, running his tongue and teeth along it. He was so fucking close. So close to coming just from the feeling of the android’s dick in him. 

When Nines grabbed the detective’s cock again and matched the motion of his strokes to Gavin’s thrusts he finally let out a low whimper. “ _Wait_.” Breathless, he mouthed along his neck and pulled the android into a brief kiss. He didn’t _really_ know how this worked. Was Nines able to-? “Can you- can you even-”

“Yes.” The android hissed, deepening the kiss, getting more and more sloppy. 

“Okay, _okay_.” Gavin’s movements became erratic, his cock leaking, desperate for release. But he didn’t want to be the only one. “How?” Laughing a little, he bit down on an earlobe. “Special button? Do I need to press-”

Nines groaned, turning his head to push their lips together, and mimicked Gavin, by biting his lower lip gently. “Normal. Normal stimulation, that’s all.”

“Oh, okay. So are you-?” Gavin was almost delirious from the pleasure and the heat of the van. “Are you cl-”

“ _Gavin_.”

“Hm?”

“Shhhh.” And with that, Nines grabbed his ass and started to thrust upwards, meeting him perfectly with each movement. 

“Oh, oh fuck.” Squeezing his eyes shut, Gavin bit down on his own lower lip, harder than Nines had, a moan still escaping. “Fuck, Nine, I’m _close_.”

“Me, too.” The android panted, picking up the pace some more, driving himself deeper and deeper. “Me, too.” The repetition left him with barely a sound. His hand on Gavin’s cock tightened the slightest bit, still matching their pace. The detective let out a choked curse, his forehead falling against Nines’ collarbone. With a faint smirk, Nines turned his head down to press another kiss against his forehead and then placed his lips against his ear. “Gavin, come. _Now_.” He whispered deeply, laughing breathlessly when he felt the man squeeze down on him with another curse, followed by a choked whimper. The moment the android felt the warm slick against his fingers, he felt his system come to life, his own orgasm following with a final thrust, burying himself inside the detective. 

They stayed like that for several moments, both breathing harshly, although Nines recovered far quicker. With his clean hand, he pushed Gavin’s hair out of his face again, smiling up at him, if a little smugly. 

The detective stared right back, his eyes moving over Nines’ face. “Did you- I didn’t feel-”

“My body does not actually produce any sperm, Gavin.”

Flushing, the detective let out a little cough to the side. “Right, _of course_. But you did...”

“Did what, Gavin?” The repetitive use of his name, still a bit foreign, was just as provocative as the question. He knew exactly what the detective was asking him, but he prefered to play a little dumb and delight as he watched his partner squirm. 

Gavin rolled his eyes, returning his forehead to the comfort of the android’s chest. “Did you feel good?” He asked in a rush, the words mushing together, embarrassed. 

Nines laughed a little at that, but it held no mean edge this time. With slight hesitation, he wiped his cum stained hand with his own undershirt, and then quickly gathered the detective close, pressing his lips against a heated cheek. “Yes.” He simply said. “Did you?”

“I think that was fairly obvious.” Gavin snorted, his eyes finding the white shirt. When the android pulled at his hair a bit and then looked into his eyes with raised eyebrows, the detective rolled them again. “Yes.”

“Good.” Pulling him down into a short but deep kiss, Nines smiled again. “Because it will not be the last time it happens.”

“Oh, it won’t, will it?” Gavin smirked, though slightly relieved. Even if he wouldn’t confess that to anyone, unless maybe held at gunpoint. “Good to know.” He hummed a bit, as he mouthed along the android’s neck, up to his cheekbone. Moving a bit, he made a displeased sound when he felt a burn wander along the length of his spine. “Fuck, I feel disgusting.” He made a face, when Nines grabbed the shirt again and, bunching it up to get to a clean side, moved it over his cock and stomach again. “That doesn’t really help much.” Carefully, he moved off of Nines’ dick, furrowing his brows in discomfort. Feeling too lazy to move completely though, he just slumped back down onto his lap.

He felt Nines smile against his temple as he pulled Gavin close, his arms locking over his back. “How are you feeling, Gavin? Light-headed?”

“Yes.” The word was more a snort than anything, but what was the android expecting?

Humming, Nines slowly stroked up and down his back. “Then it is time for us to leave this contraption.” 

A bit slow on the uptake, the detective blinked, pushing upwards. Though, the blinking quickly turned into a glare. “Excuse me? Are you telling me we could have left _whenever_?”

“I am an android, Gavin. Do you really think a metal door serves as much of an obstacle for me?”

Not really sure what to make of the stupid smug face, Gavin tried to pull further away but was stopped by Nines’ embrace. “So, what? You were in on this fucking prank by Connor?”

Watching him warily, the android shuffled them around so Gavin was pressed back against him, not liking the way the detective was closing off. “I was not. I thought I would just let you calm down before rejoining Connor and the Lieutenant. I did not anticipate for things to escalate in this direction, though I cannot say that I am upset with this outcome.” He let one of his hands run through the detective's hair again and angled his head closer, but didn’t quite close the distance between their lips. “Despite your endless complaining, you were never in any real danger of a heatstroke, Gavin.”

Pissed off at being played, but too tired to actually do more than roll his eyes, Gavin leaned in the rest of the way. “ _Asshole_ ,” he mumbled against Nines’ lips and bit down none too gently. 

The android’s mouth turned up into a soft smile, as he turned his head slightly to press his lips against Gavin’s cheekbone instead. “You are surprisingly adorable post-orgasm. So docile.”

“Fuck you.” With no heat behind the words, he didn’t exactly protest. Shrugging, he leaned in for a last kiss and then sat up completely, getting ready to finally leave the fucking U-Haul. His eyes fell down then, and he grimaced, if with a slight pettiness. “I’m pretty sure one of us has a new couch now, I somehow doubt Connor will want to keep this one.”

Humming in thought, the android let one hand move over the fabric, while the other still stroked Gavin’s back. “The colour does suit my living room quite well.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Bec, for the beta-ing, the encouraging of smut, and the absolute gem of a pun-y title!


End file.
